A new home
by Godzilla183
Summary: Sally and her father have moved to elm street in springwood
1. Chapter 1 moving day

Well Sally here we are in Springwood at last Alex said to his 10 year old daughter. Sally just stared out the window as they drove along okay heres elm street her dad said a few seconds later he stopped in front of a house with a blue front door and the number 1428.

Come on honey lets take a look at our new home Alex said as they walked to the front door and he unlocked and opened the door. They stepped inside and looked around the living room was on their left beyond that was the kitchen and the staircase which led to the 2nd floor was right in front of them.

Another door which probably led to what was a den was opposite the living room and the door to the basement was opposite the entrance to the kitchen. Sally lets check out the 2nd floor Alex said and they started up the staircase

At the top Sally turned and started down the hallway until she stood in front of a door that had a sign on it that said Nancys room no trespassing. Sally opened the door and stepped into the room. She looked around the walls were painted dark pink and on the floor were the remains of a blue phone that looked like someone had stomped it. So Sally what do you think her dad said I love it its a lot prettier then Blackwood manor she answered. Sallys attention was drawn to the remains of the phone I wonder how that happened she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2 a new friend

Sally sighed in relief she was finally unpacked dad I am done unpacking she called okay he yelled back.

Its still early go and take look around outside but don.t go too far he suggested I won.t Sally replied as she walked downstairs.

Sally opened the blue front door and stepped onto the porch and looked around wow this is a beautiful neighborhood she thought to herself.

Hi a voice suddenly said interrupting her thoughts Sally saw a girl who looked to be about her age with red hair and blue eyes.

Hello Sally answered my name is Alice Johnson the red haired girl said mines Sally Hirst Sally answered.

Welcome to elm street Alice said as she shook Sallys hand Alice looked at Sallys house and shivered whats wrong Sally asked that house is spooky Sally turned and looked at 1428 I don.t see anything wrong with it she said.

Yes its a very pretty house Alice said but some really scary things happened in there. What kind of things Sally asked well the family that used to live there the Thompsons their daughter who was 15 or 16 she started claiming that this guy was after her in her dreams and if he kills you in your dream you die for real.

What oh that poor girl Sally exclaimed. 3 of her friends all died within a few days of each other Alice said.

and the strange part was she said that they had been dreaming about that man too Alice continued then her mother burned to death in her sleep because she fell asleep with a lit cigarette.

And the girl insisted it was the man from her dreams that did it and that she had pulled him out of the dream so the police could arrest him. and they had to lock the girl up in an institution.

The house has been for sale for the last 8 and a half months Alice said. Wow that's creepy Sally replied as she looked at her new house Sally time for lunch I was thinking of going out for pizza oh I see you made a friend already Alex said as he came outside.

Hello i'm Alex Hirst Sallys father he said and shook Alices hand its nice to meet you Mr Hirst my name is Allison Johnson but everyone calls me Alice or Allie. Just then a boy walked up Alice whats the hold up mom is worried and sent me to find you the boy said.

Oops sorry I was talking to these people who are moving in and I lost track of time. Sally Mr Hirst this is my brother Richard but everyone calls him Rick hello Rick its nice to meet you her dad said as he shook Ricks hand thank you it is going to be nice to have a new kid on this street Rick said as he took Alices hand come on Allie mom wants us home lunch is almost ready he told her.

Okay i'm coming bye Sally Alice said. Can I come back and hang out with Sally after I eat lunch Alice asked yes Alex said cool Alice replied. Come on Allie if I don.t get you home quick mom said that she is going to ground you Rick said Alices eyes grew wide yikes lets go she exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3 first day at school

Sally wake up Alex whispered as she rubbed her eyes I know dad its my first day at a new school she said as she got out of bed and started to look for something to wear and decided on a blue and green T-shirt blue jeans and purple sneakers and dressed quickly then she went downstairs and picked up her schoolbag Dad I'm ready she said um Sally theres a problem at my job and I can.t drive you to school Alex said because they need me there right away.

But how am I going to get to school I can.t miss my first day Sally complained as she stood on the front porch and frowned. Oh good morning Sally Alice shouted and waved as she came up the front walk with Rick right behind her. Sally whats wrong Alice asked oh my dad can.t drive me to school this morning Sally replied oh no Alice said wait Mr Hirst Alice and I can take Sally to school Rick interrupted Okay Alex told him bye Sally have a good first day Alex said as he hugged her and Sally Rick and Alice set off for school. Twenty minutes later they arrived at their destination.

Well here we are Alice announced as they entered Springwood elementary school Sally looked around the walls were painted blue wait are you registered Alice asked yes I think my dad already took care of that Sally answered as a tall man with blond hair came out of the door that had principals office written on it Hello you must be Sally Hirst welcome to Springwood my name is Mr Miller I am the principal he said as he shook her hand follow me and I will show you to your classroom he said thank you Sally replied as they began walking down the hall a few minutes later they stopped at the door of room 126 and Mr Miller knocked.

And a lady with red hair opened the door Good morning Mrs Jones Principal Miller said as Sally stepped forward you have a new student joining your class this is Sally Hirst the principal replied hello Mrs Jones said as Sally entered the classroom Hello she replied as she looked around nervously at the other children who were whispering to each other Sally you can take that seat right there Mrs Jones said as she pointed to an empty desk at the back of the room Sally walked to her desk and sat down. Well Sally you are going to need someone to show you around until you get used to the school are there any volunteers Mrs Jones asked the class I volunteer Alice said from her desk next to Sally thank you Alice Mrs Jones replied.


	4. Chapter 4 another friend

And over there is the gym Alice said and down the hall on the left is the library she said and pointed. And the nurses office is over there Alice said as she showed Sally around. As they turned the corner Sally bumped into a girl with blonde hair who was wearing a blue sweatshirt and white pants and pink sneakers. Oh I am sorry Sally exclaimed as the blonde girl stood up.

Its okay she replied Kirsten I missed you Alice said same here the girl replied oh where are my manners Sally this is my friend Kirsten Parker Kirsten this is Sally Hirst she moved in down the street from me Alice said. Welcome to Springwood Kirsten said as she shook Sallys hand thank you Sally answered'' Hey watch out a boy with brown hair and dressed in a black tank top and matching pants and sneakers said as he went past and hit Kirsten with his shoulder causing her to glare at him why don.t you watch out yourself jerk she growled as Alice grabbed her arm Kirsten calm yourself you know what the principal said will happen if you get into anymore fights with that creep Alice told her. Kirsten glared at the boy as he turned the corner and disappeared from sight good riddance Kirsten said. Who was that Sally asked? his name is Ron Grady and you should steer clear of him he is a troublemaker Alice said as Kirsten nodded He got me suspended for a month Kirsten said and his father who is head of the school board forced the principal to promise that he would expell me next time and meanwhile Ron Grady who had been picking on me got off scotfree with no punishment because of the sob story he made up when he told his father that I attacked him which was a lie well no punishment except for the dislocated wrist I gave him Kirsten boasted .Suddenly the bell rang causing the 3 girls to jump come on Sally Alice said as she began to lead her back to their class Bye Kirsten she said see you later Allie and tell Rick I said hello Kirsten replied. okay Alice responded as she and Sally entered their classroom and sat down again at their desks.


End file.
